My Hero
by StarLightMaker17
Summary: Takes place after Courtanie's Unmasked. What happens with Kyle and Mysterion? Read to find out! Warning; lemon and rated M for a reason! KXM fluff and some angst! Hope you like it, Courtanie!


**This is a side chapter of what could happen after 'Unmasked'. Courtanie has graciously let me do this for her. I tried my best to make it sound like her style and I think that I did a decent job. Hope you MysterionXKyle lovers like it! Enjoy!**

**My Hero**

After six months of being in the hospital, I was finally free to go. But it was torture. The doctors wouldn't let me get out of bed even to just walk around. Being in a bed 24/7 tends to get real old real fast, especially if you're alone. It doesn't really help that my parents are highly protective over me now.

As soon as I have woken up, my mother has been driving me crazy nonstop. She keeps demanding to know what has happened even though I have thoroughly explained everything to her. About how badly Cartman has damaged me up to how much I love Kenny. Being the religious believer that she is, Mom even goes as far as to have me baptized in hopes of purifying my 'tainted' mind. It was no good to talk her out of it; my Mom is not one that takes 'no' as an answer very easily, especially when it comes to her family. At least Dad hasn't made a big deal out of the fact that his son plays for a different team. He seems pretty cool with it.

The only thing that I haven't told anyone about is Kenny. Everyone, excluding me, Stan, Ike, Token, Clyde, Tweek, Butters, and Craig, still believe him to be dead. Because of this, Kenny has to keep dressing up as Mysterion so he could sneak up to my room. He would climb up the hospital and go through the window just to see me. Even though the idea is wonderful and kind of sweet, it's still risky for his part.

I still wonder about how Kenny has come back to life. I was not the only one who has seen him die. The fat fucker practically broadcasted Kenny's death and revelation. How has he come back? Kenny would always try to change the subject by either kissing me or telling me to go to sleep. I'm not stupid; he's obviously trying to avoid the topic.

But nope, that's not going to happen. Not today. The lies are done and I have been through enough crap to deal with any more secrets. Kenny is going to tell me everything the next time he sees me.

It actually wasn't that hard to wait for him to come. After I have come home from the hospital, my Mom insisted that I stay in my room until I heal up completely. But I know the real reasons behind her concerns; she just doesn't want me to go out to find Mysterion or to start a new relationship with another guy. Either she really is a hypocritical bitch or it's motherly instincts that are showing.

I lock my door and simply wait. I just sit on my bed and wait for my hero to come. He always does. He promised me that he would never leave me again. Now that Cartman and his three henchmen are in jail, I don't really have any fear of danger as I wait for my hero. All is well and I'm where I should be at.

Suddenly a knock disturbs the silence. I open my eyes briefly and remove the book that I was reading from my face. Mani grumbles beside me as I sit up and look for the source of the noise. Another knock sounds and I realize that it's coming from my window. I smile to myself as I slowly get off my bed and walk to my window. I see a cloaked figure hovering over the window and my smile widens. The person backs away so I could open the window. He wordlessly jumps into my room and silently shuts the window behind him.

"Kyle…" The masked boy says softly as he turns to face me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as he walks closer to me. I could feel a blush coming up to my cheeks as I smile slightly up at my hero.

"Hey, Kenny…" I say back. Mani jumps off the bed and paddles over to Mysterion. He purrs as he rubs against Mysterion's legs. Mysterion chuckles as he picks up Mani and strokes his fur tenderly. Mani purrs in response as he rests in Mysterion's arms.

"You're out of the hospital…" Kenny muses. He doesn't look away from the cat. I roll my eyes at his comment.

"I wouldn't be here if I was supposed to be in the hospital, would I?" I retort.

Mysterion snorts as he places Mani down on the ground. "I guess not…"

There is silence as we watch Mani walk over to my drawer and settle himself on the pile of clean socks. I don't notice Mysterion's stare until I look back at him.

"Kyle…" He murmurs softly. His husky voice sends shivers down to my spines. He brings his hands up and places them on my shoulder. "You have no idea of how happy I am to see that you're alive after everything that has happened…"

"So am I…" I reply lamely. I just look at Mysterion's deep eyes and immediately visualize Kenny's aquamarine pools staring down at me. I instinctively reach up to pull the mask away, but Mysterion grasps my wrists tightly.

"Don't…" He whispers. He sounds almost sad. "Not now, Kyle…"

"Why?" I demand. I narrow my eyes up at Kenny challengingly. "Why can't I look at my best friend in the eyes? Why can't I look at you and know that you're still here with me?"

Kenny releases my wrists and steps back. His expression is unreadable. "That's just the thing; I shouldn't be here. Not after what has happened in the forest."

I frown at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean me getting shot in the head. I should have been-" Kenny stops himself before he could say anymore. He realizes his mistake and grounds his teeth angrily.

"So it _was_ you!" I point accusingly at Kenny. "You did die! But the question is how did you come back?"

Kenny hesitates before he glances up at me. "That… I cannot tell you."

"The hell you can't!" I growl as I stomp up to him.

"Kyle, your parents are right next door-"

"Fucking let them hear me then! You're not going anywhere until I get answers!" I snarl as I grab Mysterion by the cloak and pull his face down to mine. "I have been through too much just to get put down by people! My mom has gone crazy enough to the point of having surveillance with me for the rest of my life! I seriously have no privacy at anywhere but in my room! She won't even let Stan into my room alone! I have been patient up to this point, Kenny! If I am to trust you about everything, then you need to learn to trust me a little about some stuff too! I can't keep acting like I know that everything's going to be okay when it probably won't! At least give me a satisfying answer that will help me figure things out! I'm tired of secrecy and I won't tolerate it anymore!"

I pant as I glare up at Mysterion. He doesn't say anything as he stares down at me. I could have sworn that I feel his breathing quicken against my cheek as his heart pounds against his chest.

Then I notice our position. Me pinning him against my wall and pressing our bodies close to each other. How close our faces are to each other. Our lips are merely inches apart but I knew that if I move, then my lips would brush against his. My face starts to redden as I look deeply at Mysterion's eyes.

Mysterion doesn't say anything as his hands travel up to my cheeks. He cradles my face softly as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Kyle…" He murmurs. His voice sounds much more like Kenny than like Mysterion and this catches me off guard. "I… I can't really explain… It's too confusing to understand…"

"Then let me help…" I murmur as I look at Kenny. Wordlessly, I bring my hands up to his cloak and I pull it off. Kenny doesn't protest this time. I brush my fingers through Kenny's blonde curls before I move them down to remove his mask. We don't avert our gazes from each other as I watch Mysterion's eyes turn into Kenny's wonderful aqua pools.

"I would have done it, you know…" Kenny says suddenly.

"Hmm?" I blink.

"I would have given up my life to protect you," Kenny says again as he caresses my cheek. One of his hands instinctively rubs my jaw line before his fingers trace my lips tenderly. "I wouldn't know what to do if you were killed by Fatass. I probably would have… Found some way to lift my curse so I could be with you forever…"

"You don't mean that…" I whisper softly. I was shocked and flattered that he would say that to me. It sounds cheesy, but this is one of the most romantic things that I have ever heard coming from my hero. "You would have moved on and found someone else…"

"That's the thing…" Kenny shakes his head as he sighs. "I don't know if I could. I tried to stay away from you because I thought that it would help protect you. But even so, I found out that staying away from you for even a minute is quite difficult. I can't visualize a world where you don't exist…"

"But you said that we can't be together…" I frown. "Why would you lie to me about that if you found it so hard to stay away?"

"Kyle, people do some things for the sake of love. Other people just do things out of instinct." Kenny smiles softly as he rubs his nose against mine. "But what I have done… Was for the sake of love. I would give up my immortality just to be with you again."

I couldn't fight back the urge to laugh. "So I have an immortal boyfriend now? I can't say if that's cool or strange."

Kenny chuckles. "I can't say either."

He pulls me into his chest and we hug each other for a long time. The silence is deafening, but I'm at peace now. I have my lover back and nothing else would be better at this point.

Except one thing.

I know exactly what I want and I want it to happen tonight. With Kenny. When there are no worries about anything that would separate us again.

Not Cartman, not my parents, no one. No one would ever keep us apart again.

I sigh as my hands travel down to his suit's zipper. "I realized something when Cartman has shot me."

"Hmm?" Kenny tilts his head curiously. "And what might that be?"

"He could have taken away so many things from me. One of them is you." I grab the zipper and begin to unzip Kenny's suit. "I realize that I was going to miss out on one of the best things in the whole world. What I want to do with you…" Kenny feels my hands on his bare chest and his breath hitches. I pull away his suit and kiss his chest before I look up at him. "I want to be with you, Kenny. I want to be with you entirely. Not as Mysterion, but just as Kenny." My voice is surprisingly heavy with desire and love as I unzip his suit all the way down to his waist.

Kenny grabs my wrists and looks deeply into my eyes. They are no longer aquamarine; they are dark blue and almost sapphire. They must have darkened by desire and passion.

"Are you sure, Kyle?" Kenny asks with a cracked voice. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He takes a step towards me and hovers over me. He holds my hands close to his chest as he gazes down at me.

I nod eagerly. I never take my eyes away from him as I speak. "Yes. I am absolutely sure. I want you, Kenny. More than you could ever imagine." I shiver under the extent of the passion in Kenny's eyes. "Make love with me, Kenny."

Kenny presses his lips against mine before I could utter another sound. I moan as I run my hands through his hair while he snakes his hand through my shirt around my back. He presses his body close to mine as we deepen the kiss.

Kenny thrusts his tongue into my mouth as he walks us towards the bed. I land on my back as he hovers over me. We never let go of our kiss as our hands roam through each other's bodies. I brashly place my hand over his groin and I hear him let out a sharp intake. I smile shyly before dominating his mouth as I tease him. He shudders against me and he pins me down forcefully as he pushes his weight against me. I groan as I feel our hips grinding and we continue our make-out session.

Kenny successfully takes off his suit and boots so that way he is only in his boxers. He also rips off my clothes until I am in my own boxers as well. We groan as we press our bodies against each other.

Kenny kisses and bites my neck and I let out an appreciative moan of pleasure. He chuckles as his lips begin to travel down my chest. Before he could reach to my nipple, I push him away to stop him. He looks at me quizzically.

"Let me try," I say as I look at him. Before he could respond, I switch us around so I was straddling Kenny down. He looks up at me with tentative and curious eyes.

I smile down at Kenny before I press my lips against his. He groans approvingly and his hands slide down to cup my ass teasingly. I let out a delighted moan as I begin to travel my lips down to his neck. Kenny shudders as my tongue teases his flesh as I purposely travel down to his chest.

I look down at Kenny's chest fondly. I could see that his work as Mysterion has given him muscles that would make girls drool. He looks pretty sexy with his rippled abs and broad shoulders, if I do say so myself.

I place a gentle kiss over his heart before I rub my cool finger over his nipple. Kenny let out a strangled moan as I begin to lick his chest teasingly. I kissed my way down to his abs before I feel his bulge pushing through his boxers. Kenny looks down at me uneasily.

"Trust me…" I whisper as I slowly pull away his boxers and throw them somewhere across my room. When I take in the sight of him, I could have sworn that my eyes have bulged out of their sockets. Kenny was… Amazing. I mean, I didn't exactly see him when we had sex for the first time, but I knew that he was fucking amazing.

I looked up at Kenny and saw for the first time fear in his eyes. I smile as I leaned over to place a kiss on his lips. Kenny immediately relaxes and closes his eyes as I begin to work on him. My thumb traces over his head while my palm holds his base. Instinctively I began to pump Kenny slowly. Kenny's body begins to tremble under my touch. Taking this as a good sign, I start to pump his flesh faster.

I bite my lip as Kenny moans out my name. I look at him again. He has his head thrown back and he has half-closed eyes out of sheer bliss. He seems to be practically glowing even in the darkness.

I want that glow to brighten. I slowly lean down and kissed the peak of the head. Then I bring him into my mouth and begin to taste him for the first time. This is nothing like what Cartman has done when he has raped me; this was fucking epic. I cup his balls as I start to bob my head up and down sensually and hollow my cheeks around Kenny. I breathe out through my nose as I look up at Kenny.

"Fuck…" He murmurs softly. His eyes tighten as his hands brush through my thick red curls. I continue working on him as he moans out quietly. I quicken my pace and I could feel Kenny's thighs quivering.

Suddenly Kenny looses it and he pushes me away. He slams me down onto the bed and kisses me harshly. He runs his hands down my chest until his hands find my dick. Then he pumps me hard and I cry out in alarm. He quiets me with his tongue as he continues his work. Suddenly he leans back and turns to the drawer. He takes out the lube hidden in there and coats his fingers generously. Then he leans back over me and teases his fingers over my ass. I shudder at the cold contact and wince when he gently pushes one finger into me. Kenny stares at me and smiles reassuringly as he adds another finger. I furrow my eyes at the slight pain.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asks. I manage out a whimper and nod. Kenny adds one more finger and I gasp out weakly at the slight pain. "Shit…" I groan.

"It's all right…" Kenny hovers over me and whispers sensually. I feel my body heating up as he slides his fingers in and out of me slowly. After my body relaxes under his invasion, Kenny pulls away and grabs the lube again. He covers his length with the substance and my heart begins to pound erotically in my chest.

Kenny hovers over me and looks deeply into my eyes. "Kyle, are you sure that you want this? I can stop."

"I'm fine... Please…" I plead. I pull him down for a kiss. He kisses me back before he leans back and looks at my face again. "Kyle…" He murmurs before he kisses me again and presses himself into me. I let out a gasp as he moans against my mouth. Kenny looks down at me tentatively as he keeps pushing inside until he is fully in. I feel a tear fall from my eye and Kenny's face drops.

"Oh, God…" He whispers hoarsely as he buries his face into my neck. I could hear him whispering apologies over and over again. The pain disappears as pleasure washes through me. I place my hands on Kenny's cheeks and make him look up at me.

"I'm fine, see?" I move myself to prove my point. Kenny looks unsure and I lean forward to kiss him. He eagerly returns the kiss as he pulls out slowly before pushing back into me. I let out a soft yelp as he starts the slow rhythm. Our hands lace fingers together as Kenny and I cradle each other's faces and kiss with so much passion that we feel for each other.

Each push goes faster as the pleasure overwhelms our senses. Kenny grunts quietly as I moan out his name softly while we hold each other almost desperately. When we reach to the fastest acceleration, I could feel my time coming.

"K-Kenny… I-I'm gonna…" I murmur, but Kenny silences me with a kiss. "Shh… Let us finish. I want to be with you entirely. I want you to cum… Cum for me, Kyle…"

The way his husky voice says it has set me off. Kenny cuts off my scream as I feel my seed spill around our abs. Kenny lets out a roar against my mouth as he thrusts inside me as hard as he could and fills me in with his warm liquid. I moan at the warm sensation as we stop to catch our breaths. Then Kenny reluctantly pulls away as he rolls over onto his side. We pant as we lay next to each other. My mess starts to cool off as we rest against each other.

Not caring for the consequences, Kenny pulls me onto his lap. I brush my cheek against his chest as I rest against him. He wraps his arms around me as he holds me against him. What we had was wonderful; no one could ever destroy this moment. It is quiet as we rest against each other until I speak out.

"Kenny?"

"Hmm?" He looks down at me.

"Could you promise me something?" I ask. When he looks at me blankly, I say, "Don't ever let go. No matter what happens, don't ever let us be apart again…"

Kenny is silent as he stares down at me. Then his hand cups my cheek and pulls me into a passionate kiss. Kenny smiles sweetly as he gazes down at me lovingly. "I will never let go, Kyle." He grabs one of my hands and places it over his chest. "As long as I am alive, I will never leave you again. No matter what."

"Even throughout the rest of your immortality?" I smile.

"Even that."

We exchange a kiss again before we snuggle against each other once more. Before I could stop myself, I fall asleep against Kenny. It's the first night that I ever had a peaceful rest since Cartman has first attempted to kidnap me. I am definitely going to treasure this night forever.

I know that I'll probably go through hell tomorrow explaining to my parents why my bed is a mess, but I don't really give a flying fuck. I don't even care if they walk into me and Kenny like this. Nothing is going to separate us ever again.

It might take a while for my family to accept it, but I'm willing to fight for it just as Mysterion has fought to protect me. It might be difficult to do if we ever get caught like this, but it's a risk that I would gladly take. Right now, I'm just content with being in my hero's arms.

Everything is going to be OK. I'm sure of it.

**And there's the happy ending! I hope that I did a decent job of it; it's actuall my first M story that I have created where things get really hot. Courtanie, thanks again for letting me do this. You're the best! Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
